remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Katina Outpost
Katina Outpost, the place where Fox McCloud first encounters the Aparoids on foot in the second mission of Star Fox: Assault's Story Mode, is the setting for this multiplayer map where battles take place between the characters of Star Fox. 'History' 'Aparoid Invasion' During the Aparoid Invasion, the outpost was attacked by the Aparoids. Pigma also sent a distress beacon, causing the Star Fox Team to get involved. Upon entering, Fox ended up being ambushed by several Aparoids. Although he managed to take several of them out, he was eventually pushed back, forcing him to request that Peppy send down the Landmaster. Fox eventually manages to turn the tide by eliminating a large amount of the Aparoids at the area. However, the Aparoids send down reinforcements in the form of Aparoid Hatchers, devices that spawn more Aparoids. Fox then had to destroy the hatchers to prevent the Aparoids from regenerating. Although he managed to destroy all of them, including some that managed to get inside the outposts buildings, he also has to destroy one that recently appeared. Afterwards, the leader of the Aparoid attack forces, an immense spider-like Aparoid, arrives at the scene. Krystal managed to sense a core memory inside the Aparoid, making it a key target. As it was busy firing anti-aircraft weapons at the other team members, Fox had to destroy it with the Landmaster by weakening its lower core, and then getting on the Aparoid while it was knocked out, and then destroy the inner core. Afterwards, Fox cautiously approaches to get the core memory, but then notices that the distress signal is no longer transmitting. It turns out that the sender of the SOS was none other than Pigma Dengar, who also managed to steal the core memory. Hearing Fox's attempts to dissuade him from taking it helped little, either, as Dengar deduced from Fox's reaction that it held some importance, and thus translated to him that it would mean that he'll get rich with it. Fox is unable to stop Pigma, but Peppy tells him that they are tracking Pigma on radar. ''Aftermath Much of the occupied territory on Katina had suffered much damage, but the remaining citizenry survived mostly unscathed. Preservation of public safety became a top priority due to the light of existing circumstances after the war. ''Star Fox Pentalogy Katina Outpost appeared in Star Fox Pentalogy. 'Structure' Katina Outpost is a wall-encompassed building with two bridges leading to a central tower with two more prongs that point towards the northern and southern ends of the base. ''Ways to the upper floor -Jet pack -Vehicles -Inner ramps -Outer ramps -Along edge of main gate -Corner wall hubs -Near where the spherical gas containers were, there are parts of the wall that Fox and others can jump to and then to the wall Differences from Story Mode -All blast doors are opened with the exception of the cargo storage rooms on the northern and southern ends of the base. -Weapon spawn points differ. -No explosive crates or any of the large spherical gas containers. 'Strategy''' Get to a vehicle as soon as possible. The elevator is not quite as helpful as one may think, for it is quite slow, you can be trapped in the bottom tunnel, and there isn't enough cover to exit safely at the top. There is also no way to get out of it once you are inside it. Find cover and wait for a vehicle. Since it exceptionally hard to make it to the upper level as a Pilot, some vehicle spawn points that are more hurtful than helpful. Category:Locations Category:Bases